1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electrophoretic display devices in which one type or a plurality of types of electrophoretic particles and a dispersion medium are enclosed between one pair of substrates have been known. In this type of the electrophoretic display devices, display is performed by applying a voltage between a transparent electrode formed on a display side substrate and a driving electrode formed on a rear side (a side opposite to the display surface) substrate so as to pull electrophoretic particles toward one electrode (for example, see JP-A-2006-259243). In addition, in this type of the electrophoretic display devices, in order to decrease afterimage, a removal method, in which an operation for displaying white in an entire display unit (entire white display) and an operation for black display in the entire display unit (entire black display) are performed, has been employed (see JP-A-2007-206266).
However, when the above-described removal method, in which the entire white display and the entire black display are repeated, is used, an uneven shape is visually recognized in the display unit in a stage in which the display surface blinks in the white color and the black color or the removal operation is insufficient, and whereby a user may have a feeling of discomfort.